City Girls
by tvdgirlxxx
Summary: Katherine kidnaps the trio but thingss go crazy. Elena get turned and has, might, have some fun with Katherine... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

City Girls  
ELENAS P.O.V  
I woke up, feeling nauseous and scared. when my eyes opened all I could see was black. Pitch Black. But then I saw a candle flicker and heard some footsteps approaching. The lights turned on. I saw Damon and Stefan sat right beside me, they were wondering the same things as me.  
'Elena!' They both called out 'Are you okay?'  
'I'm fine' I said, my voice extremely raspy.  
We were sat in a cold dark and damp dumpster. I should've been worried. but all I cared about at that point was... who had put us there? The answer to that very question had just got answered.  
'Hi my dear puppets...' An alluring voice snarled. We couldn't see her... but we knew she was there.  
'KATHERINE!' We all shouted.  
"'Hahah' Katherine laughed. 'SURPRISE!'  
'W...why have yo..u... kept us here?' I asked.  
'You see, the other day I was feeling a little bored and I thought, why not spice things up? Lets go cause some trouble!' She explained.  
'And thats how you lot ended up here.' she finished.  
'This is ridiculous, let us go!' Damon shouted.  
'I will let you go, but once I'm done playing with you. You see I have a list here of things to do to torture you! And some of them are quite extreme and therefore... will take a long time to complete.' She announced.  
Stefan winced in pain. And you know what I did? A typical human thing. I burst into tears.  
'Awww, poor little cry baby is crying again!' Katherine said sarcastically.  
Damon tried to get up, but the vervain ropes were to much for him.  
'Shall we get on with the list then?' Katherine asked. 'Step one. Make sure Elena can be compelled.'  
She ran towards me and ripped off my necklace. Then she attempted to compel me.  
'Kick your leg.' She said into my eyes. I kicked my leg.  
'Perfect!' she said. 'Now she is ready to do all of my torturing for me!'  
'Do I really have to do this Katherine?' I cried.  
'Yes. Now, shut up and do whatever I ask you to.' She compelled. I was so unhappy, but I couldn't do anything about it.  
'I will do whatever you ask me to and shut up.' I replied.  
I swear I almost heard Stefan and Damon crying when they heard me say that.  
'Now Elena... I would like you to pick up that vervain covered sword and stab Stefan with it... repeatedly. If there isn't enough vervain on the sword, go apply some more to it.' Katherine ordered.  
I tried and tried and tried. But I couldn't stop my body from doing whatever it was doing. I stabbed Stefan.  
'Ahhhh!' he yelled.  
Again and again and again and again. For half an hour Until finally he had a big gash in his stomach and had conked out.  
'Well... so The brothers don't desiccate, Elena will you feed them blood?' Katherine constructed.  
I cut my wrist and showed it to Damon. He tried to resist but he couldn't control himself. He sucked the smallest amount from me and said.  
'I'm done. Thats it.'  
'Stefan? drink the blood.' Katherine said.  
Stefan had finally woken up and he replied.  
'I c...cant drink hum...human blood.'  
'Drink it!' She shouts.  
Stefan warily sucked some of my blood off. I knew it was hurting him, but I kind of agreed with Katherine. Stefan had needed to drink that blood, otherwise he would've desiccated.  
'Now Elena. Time to feed me!' Katherine exclaimed brightly.  
I walked slowly towards her and pushed my hair to the side. Katherine dug her teeth in and I could feel myself getting woozy. Damon and Stefan shouts were getting quieter. Finally she stopped and fed me some of her blood.  
'Thats it for today! See you tomorrow.' Katherine told us. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Katherine woke us up when dawn was breaking. And she had a whole other list of 'exciting' activities, as she put it.

'First on the list. Torture Damon, by torturing Elena.' Katherine said. She knew that Damon wouldn't be mentally scarred by any kind of physical pain but he would be mentally scarred by seeing someone he loved in pain.

'What are you going to do to me Katherine?' I asked nervously.

'You see, you people don't get tortured in physical pain, like most 'normal' people, you get tortured with mental pain. S o I'm not going to hurt you Elena, you are going to hurt someone else. And hurting someone else will cause you so much pain... it will cause Damon an exquisite amount of pain.' Katherine explained.

I sighed. I couldn't believe how twisted Katherine's mind was. Yet remarkably genius. And sure enough when she brought me an unknown human and told me had to cut her up and cause her, all while that human could speak and scream and cry out in pain... I did burst into tears. But I was compelled to do whatever Katherine wanted me to so I did it. And Damon did try to break free and comfort me me. But he couldn't. Katherine was so pleased when she saw this, her plan was working.

'I only have one more thing to do with people before I let you go. And it definitely is the perfect grand finale.' She told us. 'But I am not going to tell you what it is, so you can't brace yourself to watch this. Ready?'

We nodded, noting whatever would happen next would effect us for the rest of eternity.

She began by biting into my neck while I screamed in pain. As soon as she heard my pulse slowing down she gave me as much vampire blood as she pleased and then continued by draining me dry.

'Wait... you just killed Elena!' Stefan cried out. Damon had his head buried in his hands, I think he was weeping.

'No Stefan... she gave Elena vampire blood before she died.' Damon said.

'Precisely Damon. Elena is in transition now.' Katherine finished.

After about 20 minutes I had woke up.

'K...Katherine... what have you done to me?' I shouted 'I feel this hunger in my stomach and t...this ache in my gums and this hurt from the light flowing in from the windows. Oh my god... Katherine you turned me!'

'Yes Elena I did. But that wasn't the best part. if you stay with Damon and Stefan, they will turn you into animal blood drinking weak vampires... or worse, they won't let you complete the transition. That is why Damon and Stefan are going to leave now, and you are going to come with me. FOREVER.' Katherine said.

'NOOOOOO' I wailed.

'YES. Off you go now boys.' She replied. Damon and Stefan got lifted up by these bulky unknown men and hurled far far away.

And that was the last time I ever saw them.

'Now, come with me.' She ordered.

'Where are going Katherine?' I asked.

'We are going to New York! but don't worry, we will be back before you die as you haven't completed the transition!' Katherine exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

After that Katherine drugged me and threw me into a van. After what seemed like hours we finally arrived in New York City. The sun was going to set within the next 4 hours. 4 hours. I only had 4 hours left to complete the transition. She hurtled me into a hotel suite which she quote 'was made specially for me'. Just before we entered she forced me to take a drug.

'What was the Katherine?' I asked worriedly.

'You see, normal vampires get very hungry at the end of transition. This drug is going to double that hunger so you have to complete transition!' She replied. 'Ingenious isn't it?'

'No no no no no' I wailed.

She opened the door and all I could see were humans. Katherine had compelled 15 humans to stay in my room. I was horrified.

'I won't do it Katherine. Im strong enough to be able to resist.' I announced defiantly.

'Well we'll see about that. See you in 2 hours!' She cheerfully said. And then she locked the door behind her.

I was trapped in a room full of humans for the next 2 hours and all I wanted to do was to rip their heads off. But I was right. No matter how much the hunger got to me, I refused to kill an innocent human. Katherine came back 2 hours later and was bitterly disappointed.

'Right. If you're not going to drink yourself... I'll make you drink.' She said.

Then vamp speeded towards one of the humans and and rammed her against my mouth. I still wouldn't drink. So then she bit into the human and then shoved her into my mouth. The blood fell into my mouth. I tried to resist it, but I couldn't. After a few seconds I pulled the humans into my arms and let rip. I fed so hard her head dropped to the floor. It was glorious. Of course I didn't think that at the time though.

'Oh no! W...what have I done? What did you make me do Katherine? What kind of monster am I?' I cried out.

'An amazing monster.' She said and then she pulled another human close to me 'You know you want to...'

I couldn't stop myself. I ripped into that human. Blood flying everywhere. I didn't stop to think. I ripped into the next and the next and the next and the next. The last one though, Katherine said we had to share. So she ripped into one side and I ripped into the other. We had blood all over our faces. When the head fell off me and Katherine were stood so close. I gently wiped the blood off her chin and licked it. Vice Versa. We could both feel the connection, we knew it wasn't love, we knew it was purely sexual tension. And thats why we made out. It was a one off kiss in a room full of bodies just to relive the sexual tension.

'This has been a day of bad mistakes' I muttered.

'Then lets make another bad mistake...' she whispered back.

And after that day, Katherine showed me who I really am. A bad bad vampire...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up because Katherine was shoving me.

'Get up you lazy water buffalo!' She said. 'I have a gift for you.'

She then bestowed upon me a daylight necklace.

'Thanks.' I said. But as I got up yesterdays events kept coming back to me. 'Oh no... Katherine what did we do yesterday? Please tell me we didn't do, that...' I asked worriedly.

'Its okay... just a little making out thats all.' She said while winking at me.

'No! What have you done to me? I was good and fine before you came and destroyed me. I hate you. I hate being a vampire!' I yelled.

'Ok... you're not alright. But I sensed this would happen, so I made a few preparations. Come in!' She shouted.

Then entered Jeremy, looking red and beaten, almost like he'd been crying.

' **JEREMY! What are you going to do to him Katherine? I swear I will kill you!'** I yelled.

'Relax. He's only here to propose an ultimatum. You turn your humanity off... or Jeremy dies.' Sh said coolly.

'Elena, stay strong. Don't do this. We'll figure this out. I'll save you.' Jeremy assured me.

I pondered for a while. What should I do? Damon and Stefan had always taught me to never turn it off if I became a vampire. They told me it made you ruthless. But maybe that was just the case for them. Besides I knew I couldn't risk Jeremy's life.

'i'm sorry Jeremy.' I whispered while crying.

I FLIPPED THE SWITCH.

'Finally!' Katherine exclaimed. Then she shoved Jeremy out the room. That was the last time I ever saw my brother.

'What do you feel Elena?' Katherine asked me.

'I don't feel anything.' I replied with a straight face.

'Do you wanna get some dinner?' She offered.

'Hell yeah' I responded.

We arrive at a furniture store.

'Furniture store? No nightclub, bar? What happened to you Katherine?' I asked.

'Trust me. Asides from a night club, this is the easiest way to hide your murders. Besides, I wanted to shake things up a bit.' She replied.

I followed her lead. Slipped quietly away from the door we went to the wardrobe section. This place was deserted. Apart from a what looked like a newly wed couple, there was no one there.

'You ready?' She asked me. I didn't say anything. Just nodded.

We vamp sped towards the couple each ripping into to one human. Tearing the heads off, munching away at the humans. When we were done we tossed them into a wardrobe.

'See?' Katherine said. 'No mess'

We smirked at each other and proceeded prowling through the shop...

Next we came across the table section and saw a bunch of sorority girls arguing over which table to have in their dorm. Without a minutes hesitation we'd come charging at them blood flying everywhere. I was on such high I attempted some torturing. I collected some of the blood I was drinking and forced another to drain her friend of blood. She screamed in pain. After that I killed her. Leaving her last thought to be that she drained her best friend of blood. We chucked them under the table and decided we'd had enough of this shop.

So we went to try out the classic Katherine Pierce trick.


	5. Chapter 5

I lay down on the road while Katherine leant over me yelling 'Help! Help!'

Eventually 2 young men stopped and saw us. 'Hold right still' they said 'We'll grab supplies from the car'

When they leant in to the car me and Katherine ran right up to them.

'What are you doing?' They said.

We went in for the kill.

The next day I felt ill. So what did i decide to do? Drink. I grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took a big swig from it.

'Bit early for that isn't it?' Katherine remarked.

'Haha.' I said sarcastically. 'I feel awful.'

'I take it that you want me to bring 'lunch' up to you?' Katherine asked.

'Yup' I replied.

I went up to my room and downed the bottle. Then I had another. And another and another. I was so drunk that I kept calling out random words, claiming I had written a song! Katherine came up with lunch.

'I got 8 frat boys and 4 college girls. They look like you can have some fun with them.' Katherine said.

'Why thank you!' I replied.

As they all entered I could tell they all looked nervous, clearly Katherine didn't compel them to stop being nervous.

'All right.' I said. 'Stand in a circle.' I ordered. They stood in the circle.

I bit into one blonde girls neck I drained a little of her.

'Now.' I said. 'I want all of you to drink from her.'

They all looked so scared and helpless. It was riveting. After they had finished with the girl I asked them all to slit their wrists.

Then I ran around drinking every last drop from them. With the last one, I compelled her to tell me which college they go to.

'Oaklingford College madam' she muttered.

After that Katherine and I set out to Oaklingford College. Once we got there we decided to go to the business teaching building. We bust into the

classroom and everyone craned to look at us. Katherine shot me a look. Quick as a wink, I had everyone in the class compelled to shut up and do

whatever we told them to. We drained the professor together and decided to do some torturing.

'You' said pointing to a tall blonde boy. 'take the scissors and cut that ,blonde one over there, open. I then slap these to boys with her organs.'

'Nice!' Katherine said.

He proceeded to do just that. Everyone sat and watched in horror. I could see the grimace on their faces. Katherine spotted 2 quirky dressed girls and

ordered them to do a lap dance for 2 other boys and then slit their necks and feed us.

They were so hesitant. Even the boys felt uncomfortable watching the girls. Then they hurried here and fed us.

Halfway in between our meal, someone opened the door.

'Katerine and Elena, what a surprise. Mind if I join you on this crazy blood-filled life? My brothers never let me feed. But I know I'll have fun with you too...' Said the voice.

We turned to the door.

'Kol...' We both said.


	6. Chapter 6

'Its me love! What d'ya think? Let me in the "gang"' Kol said.

'Ummmm' I muttered.

'Sure!' Katherine said. 'Incase you don't know Elena, Kol has been murder buddy while you were all good and boring. So Kol... got any ideas as to how to torture these last few kids?'

'Most certainly!' He replied.

Kol then proceeded to walk towards a girl and convince her to start making out with a boy. He then gets another girl to become jealous, and they

begin to beat each other up. After they are all beaten up and bloody, they will come to us and we will eat them. That girl tasted heavenly in my

mouth. I then spotted that the last kid was Matt, Matt Donovan. He looked so upset and he made feel so guilty. His one look just broke me. Katherine

could see what was happening and refused for him to undo all she had done to me.

'Kol.' She said. 'I need you to compel Elena to NEVER turn her humanity back on again.'

'It would be my pleasure!' He responded.

He sped up to me and compelled me. I tried but it was no use. It was like my humanity switch was permanently off. Well at least because of that I

never became weak and petty ever again. In fact right then I stalked up to Matt and fed on him, ultimately killing him.

'Well... that was fun.' I said.

'Im proud of you Elena.' Katherine replied.

'How about we go eat our mid afternoon snacks up in architecture 102?' Kol asked.

'It would be our pleasure!' Katherine and I replied.

So that was it. And I never looked back on mystic Falls. Me, Kol and Katherine were the most feared in the land, tearing through town after town. No

one dared mess with us. We were true CITY GIRLS...


End file.
